1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a housing, a method of manufacturing the housing, and an electronic device including the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic and telecommunication techniques, electronic devices perform various functions and may have a convergence function which performs one or more functions in combination.
Recently, a technological gap between electronic devices produced by different manufacturers has been remarkably decreased. Thus, there is a tendency to increase the rigidity of the electronic device which gradually becomes slimmer and to emphasize a design aspect in order to satisfy a consumer's need. As part of such a tendency, various constitutional elements (e.g., an exterior) of the electronic device have been implemented with a metal substance to satisfy the appeal for a good material quality and good outer appearance of the electronic device. Further, there is an effort to solve problems caused by the use of the metal substance, such as being vulnerable to rigidity, a ground problem (e.g., an electric shock, etc.), a decrease in antenna radiation performance, or the like.
In particular, when an edge portion of the electronic device is formed with the metal material, the electronic device may include a segmented portion, of which one part is segmented and filled with a non-metal member. However, the housing formed with the metal material is still vulnerable to rigidity. In particular, a metal bezel of the electronic device is frequently damaged or deformed, when the electronic device is dropped.